Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love Ft. Taeyang
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Let's Talk About Loveright|200px *'Artista: Seung Ri Ft. Taeyang & G-Dragon *'Mini Álbum: '''Let's Talk About Love *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about me Let’s talk about me igeollo nollae wae aju naega jom giga sse ajik neon Wait wae neo hanbeone huk ppajyeo wae oneul bam bineoseu ni hyanggin mak kokoneocheu akkyeoseo mwohae neol naega wonhae It’s The Only Night Let’s Dance Tonight jogeymanhae heona malppareun naega sse (Listen) achime nuneul tteumyeon geunyeo honjaron nae yeope gyesok isseo wonhandamyeon Lonely Lonely woeroum taneungeoryo nawa hamkkemyeon i bameun meotjyo (Take it to the Chorus) Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about me Let’s talk about me Let me talk bout’ me I’m the G to the D bitch You know me I be wildin’ young&rich yeppeunideul nae yeopeuro apdwiro wichi geudaen monarija nan neoui dabinci geobnajima haechiji anha I know you want me woeroun bam giljabiga dwae jul tenikka call me Now neon naui juin nan oneul neoui Gni ja sowoneul malhaebwa It’s the only night let’s dance tonight hwangholhameul neomeo inae beolbeol tteoreo meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkaji nohchiji anha keuge sorijilleo naragago sipeo Climaxreul wonhae? I be ya thriller Let’s talk about me? Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about “X” Lonely Lonely woeroum taneungeoryo nawa hankkemyeon i bameun motjyeo (Take it to the Chorus) Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about me? Let’s talk about me? taeyangi bargge bitnago ne nuneul naega meoreo Tell me baby That you love me baby eodumeul naneun barkigo ni momeul humchyeogalge Sorry baby I ain’t sorry biatch museun mari geuri pilyohae naya na honey meogeulsurok deouk mogi ta nal chatge doeji Girl T.a.e.y.a.n.g oneul bam nareul woechimyeo Move your body Let’s talk about love Baby let’s talk about us Now we gon talk about “ Shit “ sigani eobseo uri ije body Rock Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about me? Let’s talk about me? 'Español' Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Hablemos de usted, vamos a hablar de usted Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Vamos a hablar de mí, vamos a hablar de mí Estás sorprendido por esto, ¿por qué? Tengo una fuerte aura Todavía espera, ¿por qué? Usted se cae para mí a la vez, ¿por qué? Usted es una noche de Venus, su aroma es como cocos ¿Cuál es el uso de salvarlo? Que quiero que Es la única noche, vamos a bailar esta noche Soy pequeño, pero mis palabras son fuertes (escucha) Cuando abro los ojos por la mañana y ella está sola Tu puedes estar a mi lado si quieres Solo, solo, me estoy poniendo solitario Si estás conmigo, esta noche será grande (Llévela al estribillo) Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Hablemos de usted, vamos a hablar de usted Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Vamos a hablar de mí, vamos a hablar de mí Permítanme hablar de mí Soy el G para la D hembra Usted me conoce Puedo ser salvajización joven y rico Muchachas bonitas están a mi lado y en frente y la parte posterior Eres mi Mona Lisa, soy tu Da Vinci No te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño, yo sé que me quieres Voy a ser su guía en esta noche solitaria por lo que me llame Ahora eres mi amo, y yo soy tu G-enio Ahora dime tu deseo Es la única noche, vamos a bailar esta noche Más allá de la etapa de éxtasis, estamos temblando Desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, no voy a perder ni una sola parte Grita más fuerte, quiero volar ¿Quieres al clímax? Puedo ser ya THRILLER Vamos a hablar de mí? Hablemos de usted Vamos a hablar de amor? Vamos a hablar de X Solo, solo, me estoy poniendo solitario Si estás conmigo, esta noche será grande (Llévela al estribillo) Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Hablemos de usted, vamos a hablar de usted Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Vamos a hablar de mí, vamos a hablar de mí El sol brillaba intensamente y tus ojos son ciegos para mí Dime cariño, que me amas bebé Brillo en la oscuridad y me voy a robar tu cuerpo Lo sentimos bebé que no sea perrita lo siento Lo que hay que decir más, soy yo la miel Cuanto más me comes, más sed que se obtiene, Se le busca para mí Chica, T.a.e.y.a.n.g, gritar mi nombre esta noche Mueve tu cuerpo Hablemos de amor Bebé vamos a hablar de nosotros Ahora nos vas hablar de la mierda No hay tiempo, ahora vamos a cuerpo de roca Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Hablemos de usted, vamos a hablar de usted Vamos a hablar sobre el amor, vamos a hablar sobre el amor Vamos a hablar de mí, vamos a hablar de mí 'Hangul' Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about me Let’s talk about me 이걸로 놀래 왜 아주 내가 좀 기가 쎄 아직 넌 Wait 왜 너 한번에 훅 빠져 왜 오늘 밤 비너스 니 향긴 막 코코너츠 아껴서 뭐해 널 내가 원해 It’s The Only Night Let’s Dance Tonight 조그만해 허나 말빨은 내가 쎄 (Listen) 아침에 눈을 뜨면 그녀 혼자론 내 옆에 계속 있어 원한다면 Lonely Lonely 외로움 타는걸요 나와 함께면 이 밤은 멋져 (Take it to the Chorus) Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about you Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about love Let’s talk about me Let’s talk about me Let me talk bout’ me I’m the G to the D bitch You know me I be wildin’ young&rich 예쁜이들 내 옆으로 앞뒤로 위치 그댄 모나리자 난 너의 다빈치 겁내지마 해치지 않아 I know you want me 외로운 밤 길잡이가 돼 줄 테니까 call me Now 넌 나의 주인 난 오늘 너의 G니 자 소원을 말해봐 It’s the only night let’s dance tonight 황홀함을 넘어 이내 벌벌 떨어 머리끝부터 발끝까지 놓치지 않아 크게 소리질러 날아가고 싶어 Climax를 원해? I be ya thriller Let’s talk about me? Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about “X” Lonely Lonely 외로움 타는걸요 나와 함께면 이 밤은 멋져 (Take it to the Chorus) Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about me? Let’s talk about me? 태양이 밝게 빛나고 네 눈은 내게 멀어 Tell me baby That you love me baby 어둠을 나는 밝히고 니 몸을 훔쳐갈게 Sorry baby I ain’t sorry biatch 무슨 말이 그리 필요해 나야 나 honey 먹을수록 더욱 목이 타 날 찾게 되지 Girl T.a.e.y.a.n.g 오늘 밤 나를 외치며 Move your body Let’s talk about love Baby let’s talk about us Now we gon talk about “ Shit “ 시간이 없어 우리 이제 body Rock Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about love? Let’s talk about me? Let’s talk about me? 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop